


May it be

by Accidental_Ducky



Series: Carrying On [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots with Dean and my OC Elizabeth Mayson from my fic, Home is Behind. There will be smut in some chapters, fluff in the next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sioux Falls South Dakota, 2000

I smile nervously at my uncle, cheeks tinted a light pink as I stand before him and John Winchester in my prom dress—a dark purple strapless one, with a bit of white surrounding the corset-style top and stops at the back just above the skirt of it, the end of the skirt brushes the floor, concealing my purple and black American Nightmare heeled shoes. John gives me one of his rare smiles as I carefully walk down the stairs, tip of my tongue sticking out slightly as I attempt to get down without tripping and breaking something—most likely an ankle and my face. "How do I look," I ask softly, pushing a strand of my blonde hair out of my face.

"You look great, Liz," Uncle Bobby assures me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leading me into the living room where Sam and Dean were waiting for me—watching a football game. "Hey, idjits, get up and show the lady here some respect." I swear he was determined to keep a blush on my face for the entire time I'm here tonight. The guys stand up, Dean's jaw dropping the moment he sees me. This is the first time I've ever worn a dress, probably the last time too.

"Close your mouth or you'll start catching flies," John demands jokingly. He blushes, looking down at his scuffed up biker boots, mumbling a yes sir. I bite my lower lip, glad I decided against lipstick and went with chap stick instead. Sighing, I take Sam's arm and stand in front of the door—letting Uncle Bobby take a picture before we head out to the Impala, Dean following close behind to drive us there.

"You look great, Liza," Dean tells me, knowing I needed a confidence boost. I've never gone to a dance before so all of this is new to me. "Who's your date, anyway?"

"Um, I don't have one." He looks at me using the rearview mirror, green eyes showing his curiosity. "I don't really have any friends and hadn't planned on even going until Sam told me I didn't have a choice."

"Well, Sam, you got a date?"

"Yep, Rachel Nayv," Sam answers in a proud tone, missing the glare Dean throws his way.

"Let me get this straight, you're making Liza go to prom and you're not even goin' as her date?" Sam and I share a look.

"If I went with Sam to prom it would be too awkward and neither of us would enjoy it," I point out matter-of-factly. He rolls his eyes, pulling into the student parking lot and turning to face me. "If you're going to give some speech about participating I'll punch you in the face." He chuckles, getting out of the car and opening my door for me, holding out his arm for me to take when I get out.

"I'm gonna be your date tonight." I begin to laugh, thinking he was joking. With the exception of the past couple of months, Dean and I could hardly stand to be around each other for more than an hour. When I realize I'm the only one laughing I begin to quiet down, looking at him with a shocked expression. "I'm serious, no one should be dateless on prom night and I'll be damned if you, of all people, are." Sighing, I take his arm in resignation, walking into the high school gym where a P!nk song is playing. Dean winces at the bad music, but says nothing. He liked the music his father listens to over everything else; I can't really blame him either, John's music was definitely better than some of the crap they play now.

When we enter the gym I notice some of the girls glaring in my direction when they see who I'm with, most of them had crushes on Dean and I used to be one of them. Actually, I guess I do still have a small crush—enough of one that makes me blush around him easily. "I think your fangirls are pissed off," I tell him softly with a grin. I'd hopped from school to school all my life and making other girls jealous was rare for me. I normally kept my hair in a braid, wearing sweat pants and hoodies, and the wire-framed glasses didn't usually attract guys, but neither did my temper. Dean looks around the room, oblivious to what I meant.

"Wanna drink?" I nod and we walk over to the large bowl of punch. He ladles some into two small cups, taking a flask out of his jacket  
pocket. "Want some?" I nod again, alcohol not being a new thing to me. Hell, I drank my first beer on my fifteenth birthday with Sammy and John while Bobby was away helping his friend Rufus. "You sure, it's pretty strong?"

"Dean, just pour the damn drink." He chuckles, pouring some of the amber liquid in my drink before handing it to me and leading me over to one of the tables near a corner of the room. "Thank you." He looks up at me, his head cocked slightly to the right as he takes a drank. "Um, for being my...taking me to the prom and for the liquid courage." I chuckle nervously, staring down at the table, unable to meet his gaze.

"No problem, Liza; I'd rather be your date than have one of these perverts taking advantage of you." Blushing, I look out at the other kids, dancing and having fun in general. One of them was Bryan, my ex who was sending me a death glare every few seconds.

An Hour Later

"Feel like dancing?" I look over at the twenty-year-old, gulping down the rest of my drink before holding out my hand for him. We walk towards the others and out the doors, heading towards the Impala. "I thought we'd dance to some good music unlike those mindless apes in there." Laughing, I lean against the trunk and take off my heels while Dean picks out a tape to listen to. "I think you'll like this one." Don't Fear the Reaper begins to play and I sway along, Dean joining me a moment later.

"I'm sorry this prom sucks, I didn't have much of a vote in it." He shrugs, wrapping an arm around my waist as a slower, but still catchy, song begins to play. "I mean, we would definitely have better music."

"It's fine," he assures me, resting his forehead against my own. "I was serious when I said you looked great, by the way." His voice is low, warm breath caressing my face in a way that I wish he would. "You always do, especially with those geeky glasses of yours." I had recently replaced said glasses with contacts so that I didn't have to wear them tonight. Slowly, surprisingly, he presses his full lips against mine and just as surprisingly, I find myself kissing him back. It was exactly how I imagined kissing Dean would be: gentle, warm, safe inside his arms. It was nothing like how my ex-boyfriend tried to kiss, he was more into pleasing himself so I ended up kicking him out of my room and telling him to come back when he learned how to kiss. My eyes close as I lean more into him, running the tip of my tongue along his bottom lip. He instantly parts his lips, our tongues battling for dominance.

He groans, pressing me against the Impala, one of his hands tangling in my thick hair and the other gripping my hip. Reluctantly, we pull apart for air, Dean trailing kisses down my neck to my bare shoulder. I moan, tilting my head to the side to give him better access, feeling my skin start to heat up despite the cold night. I'd never done this before and so I'm glad it's Dean that's introducing me to it—I know him better than any other boy at my school. "Dean," I gasp as he nips at the spot where my neck and shoulder meet, soothing it over with his tongue directly afterwards.

I can feel him chuckle against my neck as he begins to kiss, nip, and lick his way up to my ear. "Did you like that, Liza?" He sucks on my earlobe, the hand on my hip moving to squeeze my ass. "Hmm, you'll love this," he teases. He covers my lips with his own again, showing me no mercy and I love it. I'm pulled flush against him, my fingers pulling him closer by his short, dirty-blonde hair.

"Excuse me," hisses the nasally voice of my art teacher. Her frizzy black hair sticking up at all angles as she marches over to us, hands on her hips. Dean backs away from me, but keeps one of my hands in his. "Dean Winchester, of course it's you." He shoots me a look, subtly nodding towards the Impala; I give him an impish smile, showing him that I understand perfectly. He runs to the driver's side of the Impala and I climb into the passenger's side; hauling ass out of the school parking lot to wherever Dean feels like going. I let out a laugh, tilting my head back as I do so, feeling stress-free for the first time in who-knows-how-long.

"God, what is it about you that makes me do stupid shit like that," I ask, a large smile still plastered on my flushed face. Dean gives me a smug grin, resting one of his hands on my knee, rubbing it through the silky fabric of my dress.

"I guess I just have that effect on people, sweetheart." I bite my bottom lip again, a habit I picked up in middle school. He glances over at me again before returning his gaze on the road. "You, uh, wanna see something?" I tilt my head to the side slightly, observing him.

"Why not, I'm not expected back home till around midnight—then Cinderella becomes a hunter again." That was mine and Bobby's little joke, when I was younger I had become obsessed with Cinderella and so that metaphor had stuck with me ever since and I didn't mind it one little bit. "Besides, we should be able to have a little fun every now and then without Bobby or John breathing down our necks."

"That's right," Dean agrees, flashing me a devious grin, which I return with one of my own—a hand resting on his thigh. He drives to through a in the forest, carefully maneuvering the Impala where he wanted it to go, stopping when we reach a small outcrop that overlooks Sioux Falls, surrounded by some of the delicate white flowers that started to appear outside my bedroom door every Saturday. He opens his door, moving to stand in front of the Impala with his arms outstretched. "You comin' or not, Cinderella?" I was out of the car and back in his embrace in a second, kissing him with more passion than back in the parking lot. God, what is it about this man...? He lays me down on a blanket he'd laid out before, making sure I was comfortable before continuing his teasing. One of his hands starts working on the zipper of my dress, pulling back to make sure I was okay with it. I nod slightly, encouraging him with my hazel eyes.

I wanted Dean to be my first, I knew he was experienced and he knew what he was doing—he'd be gentler than any other I could have asked. My nipples turn hard as bullets when the cool wind reaches them, no longer protected by the fabric of my gown. He takes one peak in his warm mouth, his tongue running circles around it, tugging every so often with his teeth; one of his hands massages my left breast, making sure to give them equal attention. "D-dean," I gasp, keeping his head pressed into me as I arch my chest against his mouth. His free hand finds its way up the skirt of my dress and to a place that only I've ever touched, rubbing the sensitive nub at the top and making me writhe against him. "Oh, my God!"

He brings his face even with mine, breath ghost against my face as he whispers," No, just me, Liza." I bite back a moan as he starts to suck on my neck, leaving his mark so that all will know who I belong to. One of his long, thick fingers circle my opening, his calloused thumb still rubbing circles on my clit. He has me shaking when he finally inserts that finger, moving it in and out slower than I thought possible, too slow for me to reach my release. The knot in my stomach stretching even more the longer he works on me, threatening to snap...just a little more and..."Dean!" My back lifts off the blanket, pushing myself against him even more as I ride out my climax. He smirks against my chest, feeling proud of what he had just caused. Breathing comes in short gasps as I try to compose myself once more to no avail; my senses were in hyper drive and Dean wasn't helping any as he continues to work on my, unrelenting in his sweet torture.

"Elizabeth?" His voice is raspy, low, and filled with the pent-up lust I can see in his green eyes. I nod slowly, standing on shaky feet so that my dress would fall completely off, landing in a pool of silk at my feet. His gaze trails from my face to my toes and back up again, lingering on my B-cup breasts that had just been lavishing with attention. "Are you sure," he asks, standing as well, looking a little uncertain.

"I'm sure, Dean...been sure for a while, actually." He reaches into his jeans pocket and pulls out a foil package that I had only seen once before, in the Sex ED class I was forced to take back in seventh grade. He lays the small, square package on the hood of the Impala as he begins to undress, starting with his leather jacket. Nervously, I take a step forward and begin to help him; pulling his shirt over his head and placing light kisses on his newly exposed skin. He groans as I flick my tongue over one of his nipples, both of my hands working on his belt buckle as he brings my face up to his in a bruising kiss. His pants and boxers fall to the ground, hard member springing up at attention. He rolls the condom on and lays me down on the blanket, looking at me for conformation as he brings the tip even with my opening. I nod once to let him know I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

"This is goin' to hurt a little bit, Liza," he warns. I already knew this; I learned it from some of my 'friends' that had already had sex. He thrusts in, wincing at my whimper of pain. "I'm sorry," he apologizes, kissing away a tear that had managed to escape. It felt weird having something so hard inside of me, the pain slowly fading away and being replaced by an immense pleasure as he gently moves inside me. I wrap my legs around his waist so that he can go deeper, ankles locking together. His head falls to my shoulder, biting down slightly as he begins to thrust harder and faster. He hits a spot inside me that causes me to let out a hoarse scream, seeing stars. My nails dig into his shoulders, leaving crescent-shaped marks, begging him to go harder, faster, anything to make the tightening sensation reach its peak. Just a little more! "Liza…so tight." He's as breathless as I am as he takes a hardened nipple in his mouth again, urging me to reach completion. "So…close." He reaches down, pinching at my sensitive nub; that simple action is my undoing, making Dean fall off the edge with me as I clench around him.

"God," I gasp, head thrown back and breasts pressed against his toned chest. "Oh, Dean…" We lay there for a few more minutes, simply trying to catch our breath; I, personally, felt a pleasant tingling sensation all over, my body buzzing with an energy that I've never felt before. He leans down, placing a light kiss on my damp forehead and mumbling that we should be headed back before my carriage turned back into a pumpkin. "Yeah, I guess so."

When we get inside Uncle Bobby's house I rush upstairs, planning to put on my nightgown that would easily hide the mark Dean had left on me. If Bobby or John saw it they would probably be madder than hell and try to find out just who's ass they had to kick. A few minutes later I joined the others in the kitchen for a beer, that strange energy still buzzing inside me. "So, what did you do tonight, Cinderella," Uncle Bobby asks. All eyes land on me, each pair filled with curiosity except for one—that pair is filled with a knowing amusement.

"Oh, you know, danced a little and raised some hell," I answer, hazel eyes locked with Dean's green ones, a smirk gracing my pale features.


	2. Dean's Day Out

Stillwater Oklahoma, 2002

I grin as my niece, only two, throws herself at me when I walk into her foster parent's home, Dean coming in behind me. "We goin'," she asks with her wide green eyes focused on me, not yet noticing Dean. "Book'tore?"

"Heck yeah we're going to the bookstore," I smile, brushing a lock of blonde hair out of her face so I can see her better. "And then we're gonna eat at Long John Silvers, and then we're gonna go get ice cream!" I whisper the ice cream part in her ear like it's a big secret that only she and I know about. "And the best part is, Aunt Sissy's friend is paying for it all. Isn't that right, Dean?"

"Yep, just got my new credit card in the mail today," he smirks. Lilly looks at him for the first time, quickly burying her face in the crook of my neck—shy around the man she's never seen before besides from pictures on my phone. "Hey, now, we can't have that." He holds up a cherry Dum Dum, making sure the toddler can see it clearly. "There's no bein' shy around me, just ask your aunt." I nod in agreement when Lilly looks up at me. The foster mom, Tanya, walks into the room, pulling a suitcase along behind her with ease. Tanya and Darren Carmichael were leaving for a week-long vacation to Branson and I was looking after my niece.

"Alright," she says breathlessly," everything is set, the numbers you might need are on the fridge, and you know Lilly's schedule forwards and backwards." Her auburn hair is sticking to her head, the summer heat making her sweat. Oklahoma summers have been brutal for the past few years and they only seem to be getting worse. "We have our own pool so you don't have to go to the community one; absolutely no candy after seven."

I mock salute her. "Aye, aye, Cap'n." Rolling her eyes, she pulls me into a farewell hug, kissing Lilly on the top of her head. Darren walks in a few minutes later, pulling a rolling suitcase and two normal suitcases with him out the door to the couple's Mercedes.

"Wow, does he always over pack lick that," Dean asks, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. I wince at the glare Tanya sends his way; if looks could kill, Dean would drop dead ten times over and roasting right now.

"Those are mine." Dean gulps, pulling at the collar of his shirt. "Just who are you anyway?"

Before Dean can dig his grave any deeper I step in. "He's a friend of mine that owes me a favor." Tanya gives him a suspicious glare, tan arms crossed over her chest. "Dean's only gonna be here for the night and is leaving tomorrow morning, he'll not influencing the monkey at all." Tanya sighs, nodding her head and walking out the door to her car. Darren comes back in for his one duffel bag, hugging Lilly and I before joining his wife outside and driving off. "Alright, let's get goin'!" I make Dean grab the diaper bag and follow me out to my black Mustang that Uncle Bobby gave me when I turned sixteen.

"So, where we headed first," Dean asks from the passenger's seat, handing Lilly a 'pup' of juice.

The toddler begins to bounce excitedly in her car seat shouting,"Book'tore!" Laughing, I pull out of the driveway and head towards Hastings.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lilly sits at the small table in the children's section, playing with the trains while Dean and I look around at some of the books there. We'd gotten to Hastings half an hour ago and the toddler was happy to just play at the table rather than look around at the books like she normally does. Dean sighs in boredom, fiddling with a rack holding flashlights with different names on them. "Dean, this is a big store, why don't you go look around," I suggest, growing tired of seeing the dull look on his face. He glances over at me and then down at Lilly, shaking his head no.

"I'd rather stick with y'all." I place a handful of books Lilly would like in the shopping cart, telling the toddler that it was time to walk again. She gives me a large smile, holding up one of her hands for me to hold as we walk to the section where the books I like to read is. "People actually read this stuff?" I browse through the science-fiction novels, looking for one in particular. "Wizard's First Rule?" I take the book from him with a satisfied grin, placing it in the cart on top of a Clifford book.

"Thank you." We head to another isle so I can get The Crucible. "Who's ready for some food?"

Dean holds up a hand, head bowed. "Amen to that, Liza." Lilly copies Dean with a smile on her face; she and Dean high-five, having finally agreed on something for the first time today. After we check out we head to Long John Silvers for lunch, resulting in Lilly throwing a piece of her fish at Dean's head. I snort, placing the fish back on Lilly's plate and telling her to apologize. She crosses her arms, looking too much like Tanya for her own good. "C'mon, kid, eat your food don't throw it." Lilly sends a glare in Dean's direction that could stop a vengeful spirit in its tracks.

"I think that means shut up," I quip, taking a bite of my chicken.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Goodnight, sweetie," I whisper, kissing Lilly's forehead. She gives me a sleepy smile, pulling her teddy bear closer to her, green eyes closed. I leave the door open a crack and the hallway light on as I walk to the living room where Dean is watching TV on the couch, drinking a beer. He looks at me as I plop down next to him, letting me have a drink and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I relax against him, watching The Sopranos until I fall asleep. When I wake up the next morning Dean is gone and Lilly is watching Scooby-Doo.


	3. Bored in the Impala

Impala, 1989

Elizabeth was bored, stuck between Dean and Sam while her dad and John were arguing in the front seat about who read the map wrong. Niether had realized that the map was upside down and they both were wrong, making the three kids squirm in impatience no matter how much they tried to hide it. "Daddy," Elizabeth asks softly, holding her teddy bear in her lap. The blonde-haired man turns to look at his only child, taking in her red cheeks and the wisps of hair that were stuck the her face from sweat. "Turn on the AC, please." John Winchester obeys the little girl without hesitation, knowing that she rarely spoke up to anyone besides Sam and her father.

"What, can't take a little heat," a seven-year-old Dean asks, not about to admit that he felt like he was boiling alive. He, after all, had his pride to uphold and if the five-year-old complained about it, then he certainly wouldn't. Elizabeth sticks her tongue out at him, chin raised proudly as it so often was. Her father made sure that she had enough confidence for her to make it through her teenage years, but not enough that could possibly get her killed on a future hunt. Hell, if her Uncle Bobby had his say, she'd stay in South Dakota with him and become a researcher or end up going to college. What her father didn't realize was he wasn't going to be alive during her teenage years; he'd be dead in only a few short months due to a Wendigo and Elizabeth would switch between staying with Bobby and traveling with John and the two boys.

Sam squirms slightly, feeling more than a little cramped and uncomfortable when he catches Elizabeth sending a frightening glare in his elder brother's direction. He glances at the front seat to see if his dad or Elizabeth's could see what was about to happen, but they were as shocked as Dean the moment Elizabeth's small fist connects with Deans oversized mouth. "Now, leave me alone," she grumbles, holding her teddy once more.

"Elizabeth," her father says in his dad-tone. "Keep your hands to yourself." She nods, pushing some hair off her face. "Why don't you three play I-spy or something while John and I figure out this map."

"I got it figured out," John says loudly," you're the one who can't read the damn thing." The three children look around them while the adults continue their argument. Finally, Sam speaks up," I-spy something brown." Dean stares out his window, not about to be pulled into a stupid baby game like I-spy.

"Dean's jacket," Elizabeth guesses, cheering when Sam nods. "I-spy something..." She looks around, hazel eyes landing on Dean and an evil grin appearing on her face. "I-spy something brainless." Daniel and John both jump when a fight erupts in the backseat between Dean and Elizabeth, both men sighing in exasperation. It was going to be a long day.


	4. Alternate Scene

Ankeny, Iowa Motel Room

When Dean walked into the motel room, the last thing he expected to see was Elizabeth wearing only an over sized T-shirt and a pair of boxers, dancing and singing to some weird song. Eyes raking over her swaying form, he was glad he told Sam to wait in the car while he went to fetch their friend. What surprised him the most was the fact that she was actually a good singer. "Through missing keys and broken strings the music was our own," she sings softly, eyes still shut," until the day we said our last goodbyes the baby grand was sent away, a child all alone, to pray somebody else would realize that something secondhand and broken still can make a pretty sound…" She turned to face him completely, opening her eyes and pausing mid-word when she noticed that she was no longer alone in the room.

"Wow," he said," you're...that was really somethin'." He meant it too; she had a nice voice that kind of reminded him of his mom's when she would sing him her favorite Beetles song. He could feel himself begin to blush the longer she stared at him, obviously embarrassed that she'd been caught. "Um, Sam's out with the car getting some coffee and we think Hook's struck again."

"Right," she nods, grabbing her duffle and running into the bathroom; coming out a few minutes later in what Dean had dubbed her FBI skirt, a black T-shirt that had The North Remembers in blood red letters, and a pair of green and silver Slytherin high heels. "What are we waiting for?" Dean clears his throat, taking in the legs that are usually hidden by a pair of jeans or sweats, feeling himself begin to harden uncomfortably in his jeans.

Her eyes widen when Dean crosses the space between them in two long strides, one arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her against him, his free hand tangling in the hair at the base of her neck as he pulls her into a deep kiss. It doesn't take Elizabeth long to respond to his passion, her arms wrapping around his neck. Dean had never kissed her like this before, it was always just lust the last few times, but this was somehow different... The pair fell onto one of the beds, Elizabeth straddling Dean's waist.

She leans down to kiss him again, unbuttoning his shirt as well and leaving his lips to place open-mouthed kisses on the newly exposed skin, hands lightly trailing down after her mouth. Dean groans, watching as she gets lower and lower, his fingers once again tangled in her thick hair. She smirks up at him, a seductive gleam in his eye that made Dean shiver. Elizabeth looked positively wicked and he loved it. She slowly undoes his belt buckle, taking her sweet time—all the while never once breaking eye contact with Dean, reveling in the fact she's caused this reaction in him. His fingers tug impatiently in her hair, but she ignores it completely, nipping at both of his hipbones. Dena jumps slightly, silently begging the woman in front of him to release him from his jeans. She shrugs slightly, and unzips his pants and pulls them and his boxers down in one go, aching member standing at attention just inches from her mouth.

Her tongue darts out and licks the tip and he nearly came then, but closed his eyes and tried to calm down slightly, not wanting to surprise her or for this to end too quickly. "Dean," she asks in a sultry voice that he's never heard her use before," what is it you want, hmm?" His eyes widen, taking in her tangled blond hair, flushed cheeks, and her green eyes; pupils nearly filling the entire iris. "I want you to tell me." She slowly draws her finger up and down his shaft; the touch feather-light and teasing—only serving to torture him even more.

"Liza," he groans, the only word he could manage to get out. She smirks again, licking him from base to tip and then taking the tip in her warm, moist mouth. He has to fight the urge to force her to take more of him, fisting his hands in the bed sheets. He couldn't take much more or her incessant teasing, feeling ready to burst any second now and she hadn't even done much. Damn, what happened to his control? He grips her upper arms and, regretfully, pulls her off him; pinning her to the bed beneath him. The same wicked gleam that is shining her eyes has now entered his, reveling in the power he was about to have over such a strong woman. "Your turn, babe," he grins, grabbing his pocket knife from the floor and using it to cut through her tee shirt and bra; biting his lip when her breasts are releases, the soft mounds bouncing slightly.

He lowers his head to kiss her once more, letting her try to deepen it before pulling away and kissing along her jaw to her ear, sucking on the earlobe before saying," Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" She moans as he leaves a trail of fire down her throat, his lips finally taking one of her hard peaks in his mouth, biting and sucking on it constantly until it's hard enough for his licking, then switching over to the other nipple and repeating the process; Elizabeth writhing on the bed beneath him. He pauses and shuts his eyes for a moment, feeling her rubbing against him—something she hadn't caused since the night Dean recruited her and that felt like so long ago even though it was only about three months' time.

"Dean," she snarls, trying to flip them over, but he'd expected it and was able to keep her down.

"Uh-uh, sweetheart, I ain't finished with ya just yet." He kisses the valley between her breasts, then licking the area he'd kissed before doing the same all the way across her stomach, tongue dipping into her belly button and stopping just over the spot where she really wanted his tongue to be. He grins up at her from between her thighs, catching the pleading look on her face. "What's the magic word?"

Her eyes narrow slightly and she kicks his side. "I think I'll go with now," she tells him. His grin widens, tongue flicking out against the bud that nearly made her scream. Elizabeth bites her lip until the copper tang of blood fills his mouth, making her release it with a small grimace; the look is quickly wiped off her face and replaced with one of total ecstasy. She was so close to her release, just needed one last push to send her over. Two of Dean's long fingers replace his tongue inside her, curling to hit her sweet spot.

Suddenly she's seeing everything in shades of gold and is screaming hoarsely to whatever god might be listening. Seeing her like that made Dean realize just how bad he wanted her, no, needed her. He crawls over her, kissing her with as much passion as he could muster and groaning when she flips him over so she was straddling him again, impaling herself on him with her eyes shut tight and her mouth opened in a silent moan. He grips her hips, both of them moving together and quickly finding a rhythm. She rests her hands on his chest, nails digging in and leaving crescent shaped marks. She throws her head back, beginning to speed up as she nears her peak. Dean squeezes his eyes closed, grunting and flipping them back over; ramming into her to the hilt.

"Dean," Elizabeth shouts just as Dean shouts her name, both collapsing on the bed as they recovered.

"Dean," Elizabeth calls, waving her hand in front of his face to snap him out of whatever dazed fantasy he was in. "Dean, come on, Sammy's waitin' on us, remember." Dean finally snaps out of it, whatever it was, and stares at her as if he was a little boy that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Yeah, right," he nods, leading the way out to the Impala.


End file.
